Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by Lutetia720
Summary: Hilbert finds some silver lining after his rejection.


Hilbert was infuriated.

He stomped into the hotel room, barely hearing the loud slam of the door. He stood with his fists clenched for a moment, desperately fighting the tears, desperately fighting the raging tempest of emotions that threatened to consume and overwhelm him. Still, he stood, rooted to the spot and unable to move. But no matter how much he fought, the tears came, and they started to pour down his cheeks in waves.

He could not take it anymore. His knees buckled, and he succumbed to the terrible pain that made his heart ache sharply with every beat.

Falling down, falling to the floor, he layed, half-sobbing and half-screaming with hurt, rejection, wounded pride, and most of all, a broken heart. He didn't give a damn who heard his pained anger, only caring that the one he loved for so long was gone, and he had driven her away even further only an hour ago. But it seemed like an eternity - and all because of a simple statement:

_"I love you."_

_Hilda did not love me back._

All she replied with was "I'm sorry." and then "no". Then, she calmly, emotionlessly, walked past him, joining Cheren, who was standing nearby on the snowy Castelia street that fateful night. They walked away, hand in hand, neither of the couple so as much as giving Hilbert a second glance backward, rounded a corner, and disappeared. They had left him there, standing in the frosty air by his lonesome to suffer by himself.

He had loved her since childhood. He had worked so far and so hard to gain her trust, companionship, and, he was foolish enough to assume, her love. But all it took was three words, and his world came crashing down around him.

_Hilda did not love me back._

_"No."_

Her single word echoed in his head, as if... as if it was mocking his hard work and his devotion to her.

Mocking his sacrifice for her.

Mocking his _love_ for her.

Eventually, his anger and rage faded away, and in their place came his sorrow and misery. So he lay there, sobbing, weeping with a broken, pained heart. Everytime he thought he was done crying, the word reverberated again in his mind, bringing about a wave of fresh tears, and again and again, he wept for his lost love, and how he would never find a girl as perfect like her again. The revelation that she loved Cheren and not him tore his heart apart. He thought he'd felt pain before, from bullet wounds from trigger-happy Plasma gunmen, from falling down Mistralton hilltops, from the electrifying wrath of Thundurus.

_This_ is true pain.

_Hilda did not love me back._

What was there to live for?

"Lilli?"

Instantly, the sobbing stopped.

Hilbert turned abruptly, wiping the tears from his eyes and hastily standing up. There was his Lilligant, Sophia. The Flowering Pokémon was staring at him, one arm - leaf, rather- reaching towards him and her eyes full of terrified concern. Of course. Sophia had heard her Trainer's grief and had rushed to his side, ever loyal. "Lil?" She said again, approaching him, her gleaming red eyes filled with worry.

As if his mind trying to clear away is misery for him, Hilbert felt a rush of memories:

_Hilbert journeying through the lush, misty expanse of Pinwheel Forest, with the sounds of human activity on the main highway nearby, when an heavily injured Petilil stumbles onto his path..._

His features softened, his tightened grimace loosened, and he stepped towards Sophia.

_Wasting no time, Hilbert attempted to calm the terrified Pokémon, resulting in him receiving numerous slashes. Nevertheless, he tends to the Pokémon anyway, trying his hardest to ignore the Pokémon's crazed Razor Leaves, and the pain that came with it..._

Hilbert stared at Sophia for a moment, smiling slightly as she approached him, too.

_Hilbert capturing the Petilil that had followed him for so long in gratitude, and him naming the little Pokemon Sophia, since he was reading _The History of Tom Jones_ during his journeys..._

Suddenly, Hilbert rushed towards Sophia, embracing her tightly. After a moment, she returned the gesture, giggling with innocent affection. But he was beginning to feel a stronger emotion!

_The elegant Sophia growing up and becoming one of the most powerful Pokémon in Hilbert's team, and Sophia evolving into a Lilligant and blossoming into the full extent of her floral beauty..._

In his heart, Hilbert felt his murderous hatred at Cheren, his suicidal hurt from Hilda's rejection, and the pain of his heartbreak dissipating like mist as the sun rises. In its place came other emotions. Was it relief? Yes. Not just relief however.

Companionship, gratitude, pride, yes, but strongest of all...

_Lust._

Hilbert thought he would never do what he was about to do.

Smiling reassuringly, he picked up Sophia, his arms still about her, and carried and placed her on the couch. He gazed at her lovingly and lustfully, his breathing quickened, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly again. He slid on top of her. "Sophie?", Hilbert said, "Let's try something tonight."

Sophia never expected what her Trainer did next. She simply lay below him, gazing at him with a look of pure, daughterlike adoration in her sparkling sanguine eyes. "Lilligant!" She said with energetic enthusiasm, obviously eager to know what he planned.

Hilbert grinned, with the intense, sinister grin a prison inmate wears when he sees a fellow inmate lose their grip on their bar of soap.

"Let's... let's try something new for the night. A game, if you will..."


End file.
